Printing systems may employ carriers that include one or more printheads configured to deliver ink to media. To achieve placement of such delivered ink, printhead alignment may be determined, and appropriate adjustments to the firing patterns can be made. Printhead alignment may include, among other things, alignment of printheads relative to one another, and alignment of printheads relative to the carrier or media. Achieving printhead alignment may be time consuming.